Seigaku Spies
by dwilivia
Summary: Sometimes, when you see your buchou acting strangely with a girl, it just makes you want to see what's going on... especially since you can take down data and blackmail him... [TezuSaku... or maybe not?]


**Seigaku Spies**

Eiji skipped down to the park where a little girl was busy making sandcastles in the sand pit. He wandered over and sat down next to her.

"Hi!" He said enthusiastically, "I'm Eiji!"

"Hi…" The girl smiled at him. She liked his red hair a lot.

"Can I play with you? All my friends are playing tennis, which is really quite fun, but I felt like playing at the sand pit today."

The girl nodded and handed Eiji a spade. He dug a bit of sand and clumped it together. He then picked up a leaf and stuck it into the middle of the clump. Meanwhile, the girl had constructed a complicated replica of a DNA double helix. She smirked at Eiji who had a charming pout on his face.

"Not fair, nya!" He yelled like a child, "You had more time and a better spade!"

The girl shook her head. "Mister Eiji, I can assure you that I had completed this double helix in the same expanse of time you took to complete your… structure. And for your information, my spade happens to be broken." She pointed at the spade which had been half-buried in the sand and sighed remorsefully.

Eiji sulked. He didn't like little girls who spoke like Inui and acted smarter than they were supposed to be. He did what he had to do. He turned around and walked off, leaving the girl and her broken spade quite alone.

* * *

Eiji was mad. He kicked a stone into the pond and scared all the little fishies inhabiting the pond away.

He plopped down at the edge of the pond, sighing and drawing his knees up to his chest and watched the fishes. It was, well, boring. Now he wished he had followed Oishi, Momoshiro, Echizen and Kaidoh to play tennis.

He dragged a finger across the water, admiring the ripples that formed and spread out. The fishes gathered near him in slow, almost sad movements, as if sympathizing with him. Eiji sighed.

Suddenly, he heard a muffled giggle coming from a couple a good hundred meters from him. Eiji squinted and then gasped. Was it… was that…

No wait. It couldn't be. Tezuka wouldn't normally wander around ponds with girls right?

Eiji rubbed his eyes and squinted yet again. Nope, his eyes were perfect and correct.

'It really is buchou nya!' He thought, and for the sake of curiosity, hid in the bushes behind him just as the couple was nearing. His eyes peered out and widened at the sight of the couple acting so intimate. The mysterious girl had her head on Tezuka's shoulder while he was whispering something into her ear. Eiji, for the sake of modesty and naivety, blushed a good shade of red as he watched Tezuka trail his fingers over the expanse of the girl's waist and she giggled softly. He cleared his throat and started to leave, when he tripped over a branch and landed with a soft thud. He was afraid that Tezuka and his… acquaintance would hear so he stayed in one position for a while. When he was sure they had not heard him, tried to stand up, but found that his leg had been tangled in a vine. 'Nya!' He thought. 'What a perfect time to be stuck."

He looked up and realized he had a pretty good view of Tezuka and that girl. Wait. That girl; didn't she look rather familiar? Yes… he knew her, from somewhere…

'Oh right.' He mentally slapped himself, 'That's Ryuzaki sensei's granddaughter…' He stopped. 'RYUZAKI SENSEI'S GRANDDAUGHTER? What was Buchou doing with her?'

Eiji glared at the authoress who was quietly slipping away, trying to run from a big mob of angry Ryoma/Sakuno fans, all of whom had torches and sticks in their hands. Eiji sighed. Of all the unorthodox couples, she had to pick this one… He took out his cell phone and dialed Inui's number. 'This…' He thought as the phone started to ring, '…would be great data for Inui-senpai…' He chuckled to himself.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Inui had arrived with his trusty notebook and settled down nicely next to Eiji.

"Inui!"

Inui nodded at Eiji and took out his trusty notebook and opened to a fresh page because he did not have any data on their buchou and girls.

Suddenly, a rustle of leaves startled the two teens. In front of them were an excited Momoshiro, a worried Oishi, a smiling Fuji, a rather bored Echizen, Kawamura looking a bit out of place, and a hissing Kaidoh.

"Where's Tezuka?"

"Is he okay? That girl, they weren't doing anything funny right? Right?"

"So, where is our buchou? smile"

"Can I go home now?"

"Eh… ooh! A racket… BURNING!!" (A/N: I don't know why he suddenly found a racket…)

"Hss…"

"Nya! Shhhh! Be quiet or buchou will hear you!" Eiji moved aside a couple of branches and the team peered out and saw their buchou and Sakuno together sitting on the sand.

"Eh? Isn't that…"

"SHHHH!"

"I was just saying…"

"SHHHH!"

"But-"

"SHHH!"

"Hsss… Shut up you baka…"

"Hey! Why don't you shut up too, you baka mamushi!"

"That was so unoriginal, you idiot! Hsss…"

"Can you both please stop fighting?"

"NO!"

"Mada mada dane…"

"BURNING! GREAT O!"

"Hush, nya!"

* * *

The couple had then settled down by the pond, both talking loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Tezuka… I was wondering if… you know… we were still… um… doing that… tonight?"

"Yes, we are. Are you nervous?"

The Regulars watched the tiny girl turn red before nodding her head. Tezuka kissed her hair before muttering something unheard by the Regulars into her ear.

"I… I've never done this… before… will you teach me…?"

"Of course…"

"Grandmother had a last minute conference, so she will be out tonight. The house will be empty…"

He turned to look at her. "You afraid?"

"N-no… I trust you…"

"Good."

"Um… Tezuka?"

"Hm?"

"I don't know if I will be good at this…"

"It takes practice. You will learn."

"Tezuka?"

"Yes?"

"Who taught you?"

"A friend. But she was too fast, so we never…"

"Oh."

He suddenly stopped to look at her. "You trust me, yes?"

"Yes."

"You'll be fine tonight. I'll make it special for your first time."

Eiji turned red as many not-so-innocent thoughts raced through his head. He looked over at Inui who was also blushing as he scribbled in that notebook of his. Momoshiro's jaw had dropped and Oishi pacing the floor looking worried for their buchou. Echizen rolled his eyes and glanced wistfully at his racket while Kawamura had run off with the racket he had found in hand, shouting random English words. Kaidoh had also taken a seat next to Echizen, obviously not interested. Fuji just smiled.

It was Oishi who had first spoken. "Do you… how… buchou… Sakuno… too young?" Oishi said, pacing the floor, face paling as he thought of the possibilities.

"Nyah Oishi, if buchou decides to… we… actually… um… should we… Inui?" Eiji glanced at the bespectacled boy who had just shut his notebook.

"We should follow them. Then I can get more data- uh, I mean, um…so we can, you know, stop them from doing anything foolish…" Inui said, pushing up his spectacles. Ryoma snorted. Kaidoh hissed in objection.

Inui smiled and his glasses caught a glint of the sun. He knew this was going to be good. Anything for the sake of data, he concluded.

* * *

The eight regulars hid in the bushes near Sakuno's house with a few binoculars and Fuji's camera. They hadn't wanted to bring the camera, but Fuji said it would be useful so he could use the pictures as blackmail and shot them a look with his eyes opened. No one objected after that.

Echizen and Kaidoh seemed bored, both sitting a few feet away from their teammates. Kaidoh was hissing and Echizen was 'mada mada dane-ing'. Inui was setting up various equipment which he had claimed a profession spy would use and Kawamura was helping him. Fuji was checking his camera for film and Kikumaru was trying to calm Oishi down.

"But… think of what this could lead to! I mean, pre-marit… um… well, Sakuno could get… What about protection…"

"Oishi, nya, you think too much. I think you need to sit down…"

"But… what… how… if…"

"Sit!"

Oishi sat down, his hand running through his hair (if he had any). Eiji just patted him fondly on the head.

"Hey, isn't that buchou?" Kawamura said, peeking out from the bush. A mad rush to Kawamura's side ensued.

"YES! IT'S-"

"Shhh…"

"Sorry."

"Baka yaro…"

"Who you calling a baka, you baka mamushi?"

Random insults were exchanged between Kaidoh and Momo shortly after.

* * *

Tezuka knocked on the door and turned behind him to check that no one was following him. Suddenly, Sakuno opened the door, smiling shyly as she invited the tall boy in. She closed the door gently, and the Regulars (or most, with the exception of Kaidoh and Echizen) picked up their binoculars and gazed eagerly through them. A loud cough was heard as Tezuka bent down to kiss Sakuno on the cheek.

"Awww… how cute. Ochibi's jealous!"

"I'm NOT!" Echizen turned red anyway, muttering curses under his breath.

"It's okay Echizen. You can date her other friend… the one with the loud voice?"

"Tomoka???"

"Yeah, that's her!"

"WHAT?!?!?!?! YOU'RE… YOU'RE INSANE…!!"

"No, I-"

"SHHHHHHHHH! They're going to the living room!"

Silence followed along with a brief snort from Kaidoh.

"Um, Oishi, do you think we should watch?"

"Yes… uh, no!! I mean, we should watch out for them…"

"But what if they start-"

"Um, we'll… run!!!"

"Huh?"

"Hsss… only a wimp would think of running…"

"WELL, ONLY A WIMP WOULD REFUSE TO WATCH OUT FOR HIS BUCHOU!"

"You mean watch his buchou get down and dirty with a girl? Hsss… I always knew you were a pervert…"

Echizen snorted and was throttled to the ground by a glaring Momoshiro. Oishi put down his binoculars and started to break the two up.

"Why you little runt… I'll get you…"

"Get off me you stupid pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Then get off me!"

"Never!"

"Stupid pervert…"

"WHAT DID YOU CAL-"

"Hey, hey!!! Stop fighting! Momoshiro, get off Echizen, NOW!"

"Yes, senpai."

There was silence for a few minutes, before…

"Oishi?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are they pushing all the furniture to the side?"

"Uh… well, I…"

"And why is buchou plugging in a CD player?"

"Er…"

"Why is Sakuno wearing ballet shoes?"

"Uhm…"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the Regulars were walking toward a nearby ice cream parlor.

"Nyah… I can't believe that we thought buchou would really…"

"Yeah… we're such horrible friends… not trusting him…"

"Man… think of all the laps buchou would make us run if he knew we were spying on him and Sakuno…"

"Wait… how come we never knew they were together?"

"They're not."

Silence ensued.

"Well, anyway, I'm glad I found out. Then it won't be so awkward when buchou tells us he's with Sakuno…"

"They're not together!!"

"C'mon, Echizen, how can you believe that?"

"Buchou was just teaching her to dance… not teaching her to-"

"WOAH! Don't say it!!"

"Anyhow, I'm going home."

"Awww… ochibi, don't you wanna have some ice cream?"

"Yeah! Kikumaru's treat!"

"HOI! MOMO, I HEARD that…"

* * *

Somewhere, some place… in a certain living room in a certain house…

"Tezuka?"

"Hmm?"

"They knew you were here."

"I know. I saw them. They were too loud."

"What are you going to do with them?"

"Ah. I was thinking maybe a thousand laps…"

"Sounds a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"Hn. Not really."

* * *

A/N: WHOOT!! I've been wanting to finish this for ages… hahaha… and I finally did!! HOORAY!! Haha. Well, I guess if you didn't understand it, the Regulars thought Tezuka and Sakuno were… uhm… going to… yeah… but they weren't, which is kind of obvious cause I'm not good at writing stuff like that. Ahaha. So in the end, they found out that Tezuka was teaching Sakuno to dance and left, thinking that he didn't know they were there. But, of course, they were wrong.

Ahahaha… well, I wanted to do a TezuSaku, which I will be finishing the first chapter of in a few weeks. So, check that out. And if you're asking about the first part about Tezuka and Sakuno acting intimate, well, I'll leave that to your own imagination…

Oh, please review so I know my work is appreciated. Sankyuu!!

Also, this fic is dedicated to...

JL- For dedicating a fic to me... haha...

Evee- Cause your fics are really nice nyah!

Leo- Cause... well... merry christmas?

Hannah- Cause I want to watch Phantom of the Opera too!

Chua- Cause you're leaving and we'll all miss you sosososososososososo much!! Ahahah!

-dwi-


End file.
